Power Rangers Spirit Force
by EmmaClark96
Summary: A new group of teens is summoned to become Power Rangers and defend the earth. Little do they know of the great destiny and battles that lie ahead of them. Me and my friends own all of the OC's. Please rate and review.
1. It begins

**A/N: As much as I liked my other power Rangers story, I was having too much trouble writing it, so I'm starting this one totally from scratch. I will still be using the main OC, but I have taken some OCs from my friends and will make a totally original one with this. The only storys I'm still working on are this, So Far Away (my Buffy the vampire Slayer story), and From Shadows to light (my Pokemon story). Please check them all out. Anyways I hope you all like this.**

Ten thousand years ago, a group of great warriors locked away the lord of darkness, Kuroikami, deep beneath the earth. However, Kurokami was very powerful, so the seal would not hold forever, and someday, he would break free to terrorize the world once again. To stop that, a great force of good went into a deep slumber, waiting as long as it took for Kurokami to awake again, so that she could assemble a new team of warriors to fight him once again. That's where our story begins, and where me and my friends come in…

I woke up on time for school, as usual. I quickly brushed my long, ebony black hair out of my deep purple eyes, making sure that the naturally blood red streak in the front lined up with the rest ofmy hair. I washed my pale face, then got dressed. Today, I was wearing a black pair of jeans, red tennis shoes, a black shirt with red, glittery designes on it, and a red hoodie.

I grabbed my backpack and walked outside to wait on the school bus.

"Hey Cres," said my friend walking up to me at the bus stop.

Most of my friends called me Cres, although my full name is Crescentia Xielym Hikari. I honestly preferred Cres, however.

"Hey," I replied to her. Her name was Marina Hope Smith, and she was one of my best friends. We had been neighbors for years. (A/N: this OC, Marina, was made by my friend Mary. I always make sure to give credit for OC's) She had short black hair that was so dark it almost seemed blue when the light shined on it. She had turquoise eyes, and sometimes wore a pair of glasses with black frames, which she happened to be waering today. She was also wearing a plaid skirt, black boots, and a white buttonup shirt.

"So, what's up?" marina asked me.

"Nothing much," I replied. "I think that me and Daisuke are going to go to the mall after school."

Daisuke was my boyfriend. We had been dating for about four months now.

"Oh, that's cool," Marina replied. "I'm going to finish my science project, then I might go to the park or something."

When the bus got there, me and marina got on it and walked towards the back. We spotted some empty seats next to our friend Serina, and went and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Serina greeted us. (A/N: my friend Sara mad ethis OC) She was a very bubbly, happy person. She had platinum blond shoulder blade length hair, which she was wearing a pink ribbon in. She had beautiful pink eyes, and was wearing a short white dress.

"Hi," me and Marina replied.

The three of us talked as we were on our way to school. After about twenty minutes, the bus arrived, and we got off. Daisuke, as well as Luna, another of our friends, were waiting for us outside of the school.

"Good morning," Luna yawned as she greeted us. (A/N: last but not least, this OC was created by my friend Kathryn) She had waste length silver hair, and one blue and one green eye. Today, she was wearing black pants, a black jacket over a green shirt, and a pair od green gloves.

"Hi," we all greeted her back.

I gave Daisuke a hug, and he hugged me back.

We all then went into the school for our day of classes.

Later, after school, me and Daisuke got in his white camaro to go to the mall, while Marina, Luna, and Serina went to the park.

When we arrived at the mall, I immediately headed to the bookstore. I loved to read and write a lot, so I could be found in there in almost all of my free time. I picked up a few books, as well as some manga, and sat down at a table with Daisuke to read.

~~~Meanwhile, in a dark cave somewhere~~~

An ancient seal that lokked like it was crumbling began to shake. As it did, little pieces of it began to fall off.

"Yes, finally!" exclaimed a deep voice from behind the seal.

"yes, master!" seconded a squeaky voice from behind the seal. "Just a little more, and we will be free!"

"Let's do it!" exclaimed a third, almost comical sounding voice that was somewhat deeper than the second.

All of a sudden, there was another mini earthquake, and the entire seal crumbled. Then, in a flash of fire, three figures were standing in the cave.

The middle figure was tall and dressed in black armor with a black cape. He had a black, dragon looking helmet on, pale skin, and had fangs

"You did it, Lord Kurokami!" eclaimed the squeaky voiced figure to the tall black one. He had blue skin, a long nose, and was wearing what looked to be pieces of discaredd armor for clothing. He was also wearing round, dark glasses and had fangs.

"Of course he did, Linxara!" responded ht e comically voiced one. "Lord Kurokami is the greatest!" This one too had blue skin, and was dressed similarly to Linxara, but was not wearing glasses and did not have fangs. Also, while Linxara was skinny, this one was very fat.

"Silence, Endora," Kurokami ordered his fat minion. "It is time to conquer this miserable world, which I would have done ten thousand years ago, had I not fallen into this trap." He angrily kicked at a piece of the shattered seal.

The three of them began to laugh evilly.

~~~meanwhile, in a mountain somewhere far away~~~

A young woman in a white dress was sleeping on a bed of cherry blossom flowers, with cherry tress all around her. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, and she jumped to her fert.

"Kurokami has awakened!" she exclaimed. "I must assemble a new group of warriors to defend the earth!" She then pulled a small jewel out of her pocket and tossed it to the ground, causing it to transform into a small raccon dog spirit.

"Eh?" curiously asked the creatire. It was yellowish in color, and was wearing clothes like those that would be worn in ancient Japan. "Is it time, Princess Tsuki?"

"Yes, Inuko," she worriedly replied with her eyes closed in deep contemplation. "Kurokami has been freed. We must assemble a team to defeat him!"

"I'm on it, princess!" Inuko replied enthusiastically. He clapped his hands together, and a small well emerged out of the ground. He and Princess Tsuki went down ito it, revealing some stair. When they got to the bottom, there was a door sealed with mystical energy. With a wave of her hand, the door opened, revealing a high tech computer room and other such gear.

The two of them walked in, and Inuko began pressing some buttons. Pictures of different teenagers flashed across a gigantic hologram in the middle of the room. Princess Tsuki floated over it magically and into a large column of light in the front of the room, where she hovered. She used this to somehow amplify and recharge her magical powers.

"Aha! Found them!" cheerfully said Inuko.

"Then bring them here at once,' ordered Princess Tsuki.

"You got it!" he repleid enthusiastically as he pushed a button.

~~~Back at the bookstore~~~

All of a sudden, I began to feel quite strange, like static electricity was going through me. I could tell that Daisuke could feel it too by looking up at him.

"What's going on, Cres?" he worriedly asked.

"I don't know," I replied as I began clutching my head. "I feel… weird."

Just then, I disappeared in a flash of purple lights.

"Huh? What?" panicked Daisuke. "Cres?!Q?! Where did you go!?"

Just then, Daisuke disappeared in a flash of white lights, just like I did.

All of a sudden, we found ourselves on the floor in the computer room.

"Ugh, what a landing," I said.

"Tell me about it," moaned daisuke. "Are you ok, Cres?"

"Yeah, I think so…" I replied.

Just then, in a burst of turquoise, black, and pink lights, Marina, Luna, and Serina materialized in the room. Unfortunately, they landed right on top of me and Daisuke as we were trying to get up.

"Ugh, good job, guys…" I sarcastically said.

We all quickly got to our feet.

"What's going on?" asked serina.

"I don't know, but this is weird…" worriedly said Luna.

"We brought you here!" excitedly said a voice.

We looked down to see a small, dog like creature.

"Uh, what is that?" asked Marina.

"My name is Inuko!" the creature replied, wagging it's tail.

All of a sudden, a beam of light came down in the back of the room. In it, there was a woman in a white dress floating.

"M name is Princess Tsuki," she told us. "I have summoned you here, as you are the best hope that this earth has to face off against Kurokami, the lord of darkness, who has recently been freed."

"Um… What?" asked Daisuke.

"Really?" nervously asked Serina.

"Yes, really," Tsuki grimly replied. "Ten thousand years ago, he was sealed away for trying to take over the world. Now that he is free, he will try again. It is up to all of you to stop him."

"But, how can _we _stop him?" asked Marina.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, we sometimes try witchcraft and stuff, and we all practice martial arts and parkour and stuff, but how is _that _going to help us fight demons?"

We were all pretty nervous upon hearing this.

"I will give you the pwers you require," responded Princess Tsuki

All of a sudden, small orbs of light appeared in the air in front of each of us. A purple one wa sin front of me, a Turquoiseish blue was in front of Marina, a White one was in front of Daisuke, a black one was in front of Luna, and a pink one was in front of Serina. In each of the orbs, there was a silver necklace with a same colored gem in it. We all reached out and took the necklaces.

"There are the gems of light," she informed us. "They will give you powers. When you are in danger, hold them to the sky and call on your powers. They will transform you into the Spirit Force Power Rangers!"

"Ok, we'll do it!" I boldly exclaimed. "But, where is this evil we are supposed to fight against?"

"We shall send you into battle now," responded Tsuki.

"Yep yep yep!" enthusiastically said Inuko as he pushed a button. "Good luck!"

Just then, we were swept up in different colored lights like before, and disappeared.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas or whatnot.**


	2. First fight

All o a sudden, the lights put us down far outside of town. We all landed in a pile again, and of course everyone landed on top of me.

"ugh… Nice going again, you guys," I sighed as I crawled out from under everyone. I then got to my feet and helped everyone up.

"This is really weird," said Marina.

"Yeah," agreed Daisuke. "What ec=xactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"Well, whatever her name was…" began Luna.

"Princess Tsuki," I wisely stated.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Thanks Cres!" said Luna before continuing. "Princess Tsuki said we're supposed to stop some sort of evil."

"Hmm. Well, I don't see any evil anywhere around here…" wondered Serina.

All of a sudden, black and purple circles appeared on the ground, and pale creatures in dark flowing robes rose up out of them!

"I don't think we have to wait on any evil," I nervously said.

All of a sudden, we all heard Princess Tsuki's voice as our gems of light in our necklaces glowed in a bright light.

"Rangers, these are the Vamgools. They are the footsoldiers of Kurokami," she informed us.

"That's great and all, but how are you talking to us?" wondered Marina.

"Such is the power of the gems of light," replied Princess Tsuki. "Anyway, you must combat the vamgools!"

"We're on it," I determinedly said. I then rushed forward, ready to battle. Everyone else followed my lead.

We all began fighting the vamgools. We did ok, but there were so many of them…

"We can't keep fighting them like this!" yelled Serina.

"Ugh!" I yelled, barely dodging a kick from one. "You're right!"

Just then, I saw one about to launch a sneak attack on Daisuke!

"Look out!" I yelled. Just then, as I stretched out my hand, a stream of fire came from it, hitting the vamgool in midair and destroying it!

"Huh?" What was that?" I asked, looking at my hand.

"Thatwas you accessing some of your latent magic, amplified by the gem of light," princess Tsuki said, speaking through the gem again.

All of us then regrouped behind a rock as the Vamgools continued their attack.

"Ok, but I don't know how to do that again," I ssid to Princess tsuki. "What do we do?"

"Raise your gems to the sky and call on the name of your spirit animal," Princess Tsuki informed us. "Cres, you are graceful and wise, so the fox shall be your spirit animal. It's power will let you become the Purple Spirit Force Ranger. Marina, you are patient and smart. Using the power of your spirit animal, the turtle, you can become the Turquoise Spirit Force Ranger. Daisuke, you are agile and ninjalike, so the bat is your spirit animal. It will allow you to become the White Spirit Force Ranger. Serina, you are agile and strong, and the tiger spirit animal will let you become the Pink Spirit Focre Ranger. Finally, Luna, you are calm and mysterious. The wolf is your spirit animal, and using it's power, you can become the Black Spirit Force Ranger. Good luck to you all."

"Ok," I determinedly said . "Let's do it!"

We all raised our gems of light to the sky.

"Spirit Surge!" we all yelled, activating our powers. Different colored lights swirled around each of us.

(A/N: right here I'm going to go through an individual morph, but I probably won't in the future unless I just really feel like it.)

My body was covered in a purple ranger suit while purple energy flowed all around me. (A/N: the uniforms are similar to the ones from Wild Force, except there's no holster, the symbols on the belt buckles are different and become what hold their gems, the boots and gloves are the same colors as the suits, and the Spirit Force Logo, which I have drawn but can't upload because I do not have a scanner, is on the chest.)

I did a backflip, then gracefully landed on my feet.

"Fox spirit power!" I yelled as I landed. Then, an image of a fox cam and lined up with my head, froming a purple helmet that looked like a fox. (A/N: This is like the end of the Wild Force morph. I also have the helmet designs drawn, but can't upload them either. I'll try to as soon as I can though)

Everyone else called on their spirit animals and did the same. When the energy cleared, we were all transformed!

"Spirits of light, ready to fight!: we yelled, striking our battle poses.

We then charged at the vamgools, making short work of them with our new powers.

"Excellent work, rangers," Princess Tsuki said to us. "Now, me and Inuko shall teleport you to downtown Jaxduval Bay, where Kurokami has sent one of his monsters! It's up to you to save the city!"

In a flash of light, we were teleported away.

~~~meanwhile, downtown~~~

"hahaha!" evilly laughed a hideous monster that was walking down the street as people ran from it. "Run, puny humans!" It was about 6 feet tall, and looked likea green half shard half octopus. It had sharp teeth, tentacles for hands, and laser blasters on its shoulders.

All of a sudden, the five of us appeared in front of it.

"Huh? What's this?" the monster asked. "It's a bunch of snacks! I bet they taste like skittles!"

"Well, you won't get to find out," I said sarcastically as we all assumed our fighting pose.

"Rangers, be careful," Princess Tsuki warned us. "This monster is far stronger than the vamgools. You have access to special weapons. Call upon them to fight this creature!"

"Right!" we all yelled.

We raised our hands to the sky, and all of a sudden, out weapons appeared! I was wielding a sword with a purple katana blade, but a normal sword hilt. Marina had a pais of turquoise ninja claws on each hand. Daisuke had a pair of white daggers that looked kind of like bat wings. Serina had a pink and white staff. And Luna had a black bow.

"Ooh, look at the fancy weapons!" sarcastically said the monster. "Big deal! Like I care! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

We then began attacking the monster with our new weapons. I backfliped over it and slashed it in the back. It quickly turned around though and swatted me through the air into the side of a building.

Daisuke ran over to help me up whiel Luna shot black energy arrows at it.

"Aaargh!" yelled the monster. He then retaliated by firing laser blasts at each of us. I managed to swiftly dodge by running up the side of the building, and Serina was able to spin her staff fast enough to make it like a shield. However, Daisuke, Luna, and Marina were all hit. They went flying in explosion and flames.

Me and Serina ran over and helped them all up.

"This guy is tough," said Marina.

"You said it," said Luna.

"We need to finish this now!" I said

We then combined our weapons into a large blaster.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Uh, what's going on?" scaredly asked the monster.

"Spirit shot!" we all yelled as I pulled the trigger. A powerful beam in all of our colors shot out, hitting the monster and blowing it up in a fiery explosion!

"Excellent work, rangers," Princess tsuki congratulated us.

~~~Meanwhile, at Kurokami's lair~~~

"Pathetic," said Kurokami. He then held up his hand and a black ball of energy crackling with electricity formed in his hand. "Let's see how they handle this." He then magically threw the ball of energy towards the city.

~~~back in the city~~~

All of a sudden, a black ball of flashing light hit the monster.

"What's going on?!" panickedly asked Serina.

The monster then grew to a giant height.

"Ready to lose, small frys?" it bellowed to us.


	3. Spirit zords power up!

"What are we going to do?" panicked Serina as we all looked up at the giant monster.

"Rangers," said Princess Tsuki, "you must call upon your spirit zords. They are here with me now, and are the mystic creatures that give you your powers. I fyou call on them, they will come to aid you."

"Right!" I said

"We need Spirit Zord power, now!" we all yelled.

All of a sudden, our Spirit Zords appeared. Luna's was a black wolf with red eyes and a blade like tail. Serina's was a large pink tiger with some black markings on it. Daisuke's was a white bat rapidly soaring through the air. Marina's was a large, turquoise turtle. And mine was a swift purple fox with blood red eyes.

"Awesome!" we all exclaimed.

"Hey, what's this?" I said out loud. "It's like the fox… is talking to me?"

"Yes," replied Princess Tsuki. The Spirit Zords are ancient, magical beings, and you all draw your power from them. They have the ability to communicate with you."

"What's it saying, Cres?" Daisuke asked me.

"It says that we should jump inside of them to do battle with the monster," I determinedly replied.

"Well then," said Marina, "let's do it!"

"We'll show this creep," said Luna.

"Yeah! Let's go!" agreed Serina.

We all leaped into the cockptis of our Spirit Zords.

"Ok, let's show this fishface whose boss!" I yelled. My foxzord swiftly ran towards it as balls of blue flame formed in a circle around it. I then rammed the monster, sending it flying.

"Rrrrrggghh!" angrily growled the monster as it flipped to its feet. It attempted to grab my zord with its tentscles, but I was too fast.

Luna's wolfzord then ran towards it and flipped into the air, striking it with its bladed tail. Daisuke's batzord did the same with its bladed wings.

Unfortunately, the monster quickly recovered.

"Wow, this guy is tough!" exclaimed Serina as her tigerzord attacked with its powerful claws.

"You said it," replied Daisuke as he began firing the laser cannons on the end of the batzord's wings.

"Hahaha! You'r e no match for me!" laughed the monster. It powered up the laser cannons on its shoulders and began to fire at us.

"ah, dammit!" I yelled as the foxzord was hit. Before it could do any more damage to me though, marina moved the turtlezord in front of me and took most of the hits with its armored shell.

"Thanks Marina!" I said.

"No problem," she replied as the turtle opened its mouth and began firing a laser cannon from it.

The foxzord created another ring of blue fire orbs around it, but this time, it launched them at the monster individually in a powerful barrage. As the monster recovered from it, the foxzord rolled into a small ball and quickly tackled it, knocking it off of its feet.

"Rangers," said Princess Tsuki, "while you are all very powerful, your powers alone are not enough to defeat this creature. Like before, you must combine your powers in order to finish it off!"

"Right!" we all replied.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" everyone else replied.

"Ok!" I yelled. "Spirit Zords, combine!"

The Spirit Zords then began the transformation sequence to become the Spirit Force Megazord.

The turtlezord's shell came off, and its back legs folded out. Its head and front legs went into itswent into its body. While most of the zord was turquoise, its underside, which would form the front of the Megazord's body, was armored, and was mostly black, with silver, gold, red, and purple.

The tigerzord's back opened up, allowing its head, neck and shoulders to extend out. It then closed back up as its legs folded in towards its body. The main body then separated, and it was standing on the legs it had formed. The head rotated around and faced towards the ground as the transformed turtlezord plugged into the top of it.

The wolfzord's tail folded into its body as its front legs folded up and its back legs back of the zord then folded out, forming shoulder pads. It plugged into the main body of the Megazord as the left arm, it's head and mouth being used as the hand.

My foxzord's tail disappeared in blue flames, then transformed in the same way as the wolfzord, and became the Megazord's right arm.

Finally, the batzord swooped in over the nearly finished Megazord. As it did, its wings extended from its main body and attached to the Megazord's back. As it did this, it plugged into the top of the turtlezord, and part of it flipped up. The part that flipped up then popped out, revealing itself to be the head and helmet of the Megazord.

Finally, we all appeared together in the main cockpit. With a flash of lightning, the Spirit Force Megazord was complete!

"All right!" I exclaimed.

"This is amazing!' said Marina.

"Awesome!" said Daisuke.

"Wow! This is totally cool!" said Serina.

"Amazing," said Luna.

"Let's do it, you guys!" I said to everyone.

The Megazord then began fighting the octopus/shark monster in hand to hand combat. We got in some good blows, but then the monster managed to grab the Megazord with its tentacles and throw us.

The Megazord crashed through a building and landed hard on the ground.

"Take this!" the monster yelled as it fired its laser cannons at us.

The Megazord quickly sprung to its feet and summoned its shield, which was the turtlezord's shell, in order to deflect the lasers back at the monster. The blasts sent the monster falling to the ground.

"Now, rangers," began Princess Tsuki, "you must finish this now!"

"Right!" I exclaimed. "We're on it!"

Just then, a fire started coming out of the foxzord's head, which was the right hand. This fire was then surrounded by darkness and moonlight, and formed into the Spirit Force Megazord's katana.

"You're finished!" we yelled as we performed the finishing slash. Destroying the monster in a fiery explosion!

"Nicely done, rangers," Princess Tsuki congratulated us on our victory.

~~~Later, back at the Command Fortress~~~

"You guys did great!" exclaimed Inuko.

"Yes," agreed Princess Tsuki. "However, Kurokami will try again and again. You must all be prepared.

"Whatever he has coming, we'll be ready," I determinedly replied.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone.


	4. The lost general

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to my friends Sarah and Kathryn for thinking up the monster for this chapter!**

A few days after defeating our first monster, I was walking home from school with Marina. We were heading over to Luna's house, where me, Marina, Luna, and Serina were going to have a sleepover.

"So, did you bring the movies to watch?" I asked Marina.

"Yep," she replied. "I brought over all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, along with a few others."

"Cool," I replied.

All of a sudden, our gems that we were wearing around our necks began to glow, and princess Tsuki spoke to us.

"Cres, Marina," she said, "there are vamgools attacking down at the docks. Daisuke, Serina, and Luna are already there combating them."

"Right, we're on it!" we replied.

We held our gems up in the air, and calling on our spirit animals, morphed into the purple and turquoise rangers. Princess Tsuki then used her magic to teleport us down to the docks with the others.

When we arrived, Daisuke, serina, and Luna were engaged in combat with the vamgools. I summoned my katana and began attacking the vamgools.

"Nice of you to join us, Cres and Marina," calmly said Luna as she shot arrows of black energy at vamgools.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Marina as she began slashing at the vamgools with her ninja claws.

I perryed a vamgools sword, then struck it down.

"We were a little busy," I said.

After awhile, we had managed to defeat all of them.

"That's weird," said Daisuke as we demorphed.

"Yeah," replied Serina. "Like, what were they doing down here?"

"Hmmm," I pondered. "Your right. This doesn't seem like a normal attack. There are no people around, and there doesn't seem to be any other kind of target of value."

"Perhaps we should look around?" said Luna.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "Let's split up. Me and Daisuke will head towards the shipping containers. The rest of you will head towards where cruise ships stop."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

We all went off and searched.

Marina, Serina, and Luna went over near where the cruise ships normally stopped to pick up passengers going on cruises. Today, though, there weren't any there

"I wonder what the vamgools could of been after?" wondered Marina.

"It couldn't be anything here…" said Luna.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Me and Daisuke walked near the shipping containers.

"Hmmm," I wondered as I looked down.

"What is it?" asked Daisuke.

"I'm seeing some sort of aura-like energy," I replied. "It's like the dark power that comes forth when vamgools appear."

"This must be where they appeared, then," said Daisuke.

"Whatever they were after is around here, then," I replied.

Just then, the others ran up.

"We didn't find ANYTHING!" said Serina.

"I think we did, though," I replied. "Look," I said, pointing to the residual aura I had sensed.

"Huh," said marina. "I can sense that…"

"Clearly," began Luna, "the magic skills we had already been working on are being amplified by our newfound powers as rangers."

"Exactly," I replied.

We followed the quickly disappearing remnants of aura to an open shipping container. The chain on the door had been busted, and it was wide open.

"The trail ends here," I said.

We all cautiously walked in. It was mostly empty, although we could see a pile of straw in the corner behind some bars.

"Was someone being held in here against their will?" wondered Daisuke.

"it looks like it," I grimacingly replied.

"It also looks as if a monster was holding whoever or whatever it was here," said Luna.

"I wonder what it could be?" asked Serina.

~~~meanwhile, at Kurokami's lair~~~

"Excellent work, bringing us what we asked for," Kurokami said to a monster.

"Of course," replied the monster. "I've been doing evil, awaiting for your return, over the centuries. This was the most horrible thing Icould do. Thank you for sending the vamgools to escort me here. Had I known where you were sealed away, I would of attempted to free you." The moster was whitish-blue skinned, had tentacles on its back, and had shiny navy blue colored armor.

"Ah! Seepyr!" exclaimed Linxara and Endora to the creature as they ran into the room. "You're still alive after all these years!"

"Of course I am," he calmly replied. "I was deep underneath the sea when you were sealed away with Lord Kurokami, so I avoided the same fate."

"And now, he has come to join our side once more," said Kurokami. "He also brought several gifts," he added with a laugh.

"Of course," grinned Seepyr. "One of which is this." He waved his hand and a small flower boomed on the ground.

Kurokami then shot orbs of dark energy at it, transforming it into a horrible sunflower monster!

"Go," Kurokami instructed. "Destroy the Power Rangers."

"Uhhuhuhuh, you got it, boss," laughed the sunflower monster in a kind of stupid sonding voice. It then headed to Jaxduval Bay to attack…

~~~Meanwhile, at the Command Fortress~~~

"I see," replied Princess Tsuki as we explained what we had found to her. "Inuko and I will be looking into what it could of been. In the meanwhile, we should remain vigilant."

Just then, red lights began flashing and alarms started sounding.

"What's that?!" asked serina panickedly.

"That's the Command Fortesses' alrm system!" said Inuko as he ran to the main computer. "A monster's ttacking the city!"

He pulled it up on the screen.

"Is that, a sunflower monster…?" sked Luna.

"What's that with it?" aksed Daisuke.

"Oh no," said Princess Tsuki, looking at the creature next to it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's Seepyr, one of Kurokami's top generals, and the only one who wasn't sealed away with him. He must have returned to aid his master once more," replied Princess Tsuki. "be careful rangers, he is very dangerous, and he is very good at making monsters."

"Got it," I replied. "Ok, team, you ready to battle?"

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

We raised our Gems of Light in the air. "Spirit surge!" we all yelled as lights in our colors circled around us.

Each of our bodys was covered in our ranger suits as lights flowed around us. We all backflipped, then gracefull landed on our feet.

"Fox sprit power!" I yelled as my helmet formed, completing my morph

"Turtle spirit power," Marina yelled, finishing hers.

"Bat spirit power!" Daisuke yelled, finishding his.

"Tiger spirit power!" serina yelled, finishing ehrs.

"Wolf spirit power!" Luna yelled, completing all of our morphs

We then appeared downtown where Seepyr and the sunflower monster were attacking.

"Well, look what we have here," laughed Seepyr.

"You're going down!" I yelled.

"spirits of light, ready to fight!" we yelled as we struck our battle poses.

"hahaha, good luck," laughed Seepyr. "You'll need it." He then disappeared into a balck and purple cicular portal on the ground,leaving just us and the sunflower creature.

"Ok, guys, we can take this clown!" I said as we prepared to do battle.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! **


End file.
